


Dream in the Dark

by ViridianJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, a quiet little moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianJane/pseuds/ViridianJane
Summary: The earth is magic and magic is earth, after all,he thinks.But the storm won’t reach us here.





	Dream in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).



> Peach,  
> A little something for you, because when I told you I was writing something taking place in a cave your first response was 'huddling for warmth?!' and although this isn't really the same I hope you like it and I hope it brings some happiness to your day!
> 
> Title from A Fine Frenzy's _Dream in the Dark_
> 
>  
> 
> _Bye, bye darlin’_  
>  _Whole of my heart_  
>  _In dreams you follow_  
>  _But I dream in the dark_

Glass rattles in its frame, wind knocking with fists of oak and ash. The cottage is sturdy, unbreakable, built of stone and magic, but Merlin can feel the foundations tremble under the force of the storm.

_ The earth is magic and magic is earth, after all, _ he thinks.  _ But the storm won’t reach us here. _

_ Here, _ in their bed, a pocket of space and time and one Merlin knows is completely theirs, tucked away in the corner of their home.

Gwaine lies next to him, awake and staring with eyes telling a story Merlin knows like the back of his hand.  _ Romancer, _ he simpers.

Gwaine sighs a smile and runs his bare feet along Merlin’s calves, sending shivers up his spine. “Where are you right now?”

Merlin lifts a hand to Gwaine’s face, traces the lines around his eyes, marvels at the subtle streaks of silver in his hair. “I’m here with you.”

Gwaine turns his head to kiss Merlin’s palm, and he eyes him with a stare that says  _ not quite, love _ . “And?”

“I’m listening to all of..." he gestures with his hands to the window. "This. This storm is… different. Change is coming; I can feel it like a bruise on my bones.”

Gwaine hums, running a hand up from Merlin’s navel to his chest, letting it rest over his heart, pushing like his palm is the one thing keeping his it in his chest. “Good change?”

“It’s neither good nor bad. Just different.”

Thunder and rain persist; they settle into each other, trusting that their home will keep them safe.

Gwaine shifts, “Will you light a fire, for me?”

When there is so much unbalance between the earth and magic, such a spell might only light the tips of his fingers, or make the forest melt into the ground. _ Better to try such things in the morning, when all is calm once more. _ “Not now,” he replies.

“Ah, but it’s cold, love.”

“Then come here and let me hold you,” he whispers. “It will work just as well.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
